The present invention relates to apparatus for the storage and automatic issuance, on command, of keys, particularly for use in public institutions.
Automatic key issuing machines have been utilized in public establishments, such as bathhouses and the like to enable customers to attain access to the various facilities, independent of any service personnel. Such apparatus may for example provide, on payment of a given fee, entrance to the bathhouse generally as well as the issuance of a particular key to a clothing locker or to a dressing compartment or cabin. On leaving the bathhouse, the customer returns the key to the apparatus, usually by merely throwing the key through a receiving slot from which the machine automatically collects, scans, sorts and passes the key to a storage device from which it may be reissued to a subsequent customer. The present machines by which keys are automatically collected and sorted upon their return, and by which they are further distributed and reissued are constructionally very complicated, costly to maufacture, and are liable to frequent breakdown resulting in costly maintenance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide apparatus for the storage and automatic issuance of keys, of the above mentioned type, which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art devices and which is simple in construction, and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is another object of the present invention to provide apparatus, particularly adaptable for use in public installations, by which keys can be automatically retrieved and sorted and subsequently reissued, on command and without the intervention of any personnel.
The foregoing objects, other objects, together with the numerous advantages of the present invention, will become apparent from the following disclosure.